My Last Days In New York
by AlexandraRusso1
Summary: Teresa  Alex's mom  finds out how horrible Alex is at school and decides to send her to boarding school in her Grandma's town. Meaning NO magic. Alex has to convince her mother not to let her go before summer holidays finish. can she do it?
1. It's all fun and games till I get hurt

**Chapter 1: It's all fun and games till someone throws water on my fire**

So here I was, minding my own business, reading my own book on my own lounge and the boys decided to move my legs and sit at the table.

"Excuse me?" I huffed at them.

"You're excused" Max replied.

"Don't use my own words on me boy!" I pointed my finger at him with a frown.

"Calm down bitch of the west, we just want to play this game" Justin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, you can play it elsewhere, I was here first." I put my legs on Justin's lap and continued to read.

"Guys, stop fighting. Have you finished your wizard test?" Dad asked. I sunk into the lounge and hoped I'd turn invisible.

"Dad, of course I have. Who do you think I am, Alex?" Justin gestured to me as if I never did work. Pfft. I flipped him off and continued to stay still.

"Max?" Dad asked after a bout of laughter of Justin's joke.

"I need help with something" He replied.

"What, you're brain?" I retorted. Dad's eyes turned to me with both eyebrows raised and I slunk even more into the couch staying still.

"Alex, just because you're frozen doesn't mean I can't see you" Dad said crossing his arms. I slowly moved to put the book over my face.

"How about now?" I asked. He sighed and took the book from me.

"Since when do you read?" Dad flipped though the book.

"I don't, I just look at the pictures" I smirked and walked off. Perhaps my 'reading' got me out of this one.

"Alex" Dad said as I started up the stairs. I pretended I didn't hear him and kept walking. Mum started walking down stairs and I stopped abruptly. I was caught. I looked back and Dad, his eyes glaring at me for not finishing my test. I looked up at Mom, she had the phone in her hand and didn't look happy. I could tell it was Laritate who she'd spoken to. So which did I risk?

"Mom" I said in a sweet tone, "Mommy dearest…."

"Uhhh uhhh, don't you 'Mommy' me! Alex, where do you get off putting 'out of order' signs on the girls toilets? Getting an innocent kid suspended for 'slapping a teachers ass'? Or, maybe you just really love to harass teachers and make them cry!" She yelled. I stared at her blankly.

"Oh please, Laritate needed that confidence boost, especially after he cried like a baby!"

"Alex! You have no compassion, do you?"

"Not with dumb and dumber over here" I pointed to my brothers.

"Where did you go? The one who was slightly mean but always came through in the end?" She asked me.

"I haven't gone anywhere…. Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well, you know where you're going now?"She put her hand on her hip giving me the meanest look.

"To my bedroom?"I bowed my head and stated to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"To Boarding school" My mother had said the words I'd dreaded since kindergarten.

"What?" I screamed.

"An all girls Boarding school at Grandma's. That's it Alex, you've made me do the one thing I haven't wanted to resort to. You know you're my baby girl and I want to see you as much as I can, but I can't focus on other important things with you always messing up" She gave me puppy dog eyes, still holding onto my arm.

I shook my head over and over and looked over at my Dad who wasn't looking at me, my brothers who were looking excitedly at each other and back to my mother. I suddenly grew angry, this a joke? I shrugged off her arm and stormed into my room throwing myself onto my bed and started balling my eyes out. I didn't want to leave. What would I do without magic? Without Harper? Without Justin to ruin my evil plans but help me fix it anyway? I kicked the door shut when Mom tried to say something and heard her gasp loudly then walk away. Why was she ruining my life?


	2. Why Me?

**Chapter 2: Why me?**

My pillow was almost soaking when I heard a knock at my door.

"Fuck off!" I yelled my voice cracking. My shoulders were moving so fiercely from my sobbing and I could barely control the tears.

"I'd rather not" Justin poked his head in the door.

"I saw you! You want me to leave, don't you?" I yelled at him.

"No, Alex why would you say that?" His voice hushed as if he was trying not to admit it. He sat on my bed and gingerly patted my back.

"I'll leave and you and max can do whatever you want" I sobbed even harder.

"Alex, it's not like that. I don't want you to leave" He admitted. I looked up at him and he smiled genuinely.

"Really?" I sat up on my knees slowly, pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, Max just doesn't fight as well as you, and if I win it's not as good as winning with you" He'd done it, he made me smile.

"Ppssht, you know you never win against me" I gently hit him in the arm and hugged him.

"You won't have to go to boarding school" Justin said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I frowned at him.

"Just do the 'daddy's little girl' look and he'll fall right for it. Or maybe burst into tears" He shrugged. I wiped away my tears and got up off the bed.

"I could put the agreeing spell on them!" I suggested.

"No Alex, no magic. That will get you into more trouble" He raised his brows at me. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Maybe I could turn invisible and you tell them I ran away so they'd feel sorry for me!" I suggested again.

"No Alex…"

"Or maybe I could get Max to cry so I don't have to leave-"

"No Alex!" He pushed me out the door and I huffed again.

"Or maybe just-"

"Alex" He looked at me annoyed at my attempts to get out of it the easy way.

"Alright, fine" I said walking down the stairs. "Daddy?"

"Yes Alex?" Dad looked up from making a sandwich, his face went from curious to worried.

"Do you really want to send away your little girl?" I walked right up to him with my best puppy dog face on.

"Honey, Your Mom thinks this is the best option. You won't be there for long, just a year or two" He smiled and bit into his ham sandwich.

"Daddy!" I squealed. He shrugged and then without thinking I burst into tears and latched onto him. "Please don't send me away"

"Listen, Alex honey I can't condone this kind of stuff you do at school, it's unfair and you need discipline" He walked off. I stood there in disbelief when Mom walked in.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"No! I'm not!" I screamed at her and ran back up the stairs into my room.

oOo

"I'm sorry Alex" Justin said as he leaned on my bedroom door.

"Yeah well, you tried" I said packing up my bag.

"But still, I can't believe it didn't work" He threw his arms up in the air.

"Justin, thank you" I began. He looked up at me surprised, "I really appreciate all you've done for me, but now I just need to be alone to talk to Harper" I gestured to my friend sitting on my bed. He nodded and walked away.

"It's okay Alex, We'll still see each other on weekends" She said.

"Oh no, she was never going to let me stay. She's had it in her head the whole time that I'm going. It's so unfair"

"Alex! You love your Mom!" Harper exclaimed.

"I never said I didn't… I just…" I looked down and sighed. "Just… why me?"


	3. Roommates

Chapter 3: Roommates

I said goodbye to Justin and Max, turning my back on my parents and got onto the train. This four hour ride was going to be boring as hell…

I sat in my seat and shoved my headphones in turning my music up loud so I couldn't hear anything and opened my laptop. Great, 3 messages on facebook.

Harper Finkle: Hey Alex, just wanted to tell you I'll miss you and don't give up hope, Justin says you'll learn more there then here. Love you 3 Harper.

Awwh, Harper was the best BFF I could ever have. I couldn't believe she was so sweet to me all the time even though I take advantage of her. Her sweet messages won't help me out of this. I typed my reply and told her I love her too.

Maximillion Russo: Lexy, I'll miss you sis. I packed your favourite earrings for you

Now that's my favourite brother! I opened my bag and took out my purse finding the earrings there and replacing my hoops with the purple and green rocks in my ears.

Justin Russo: Alex. I'm sure we can get you out of here. I'm looking for a spell that'll get you back her, make our parents forget that they sent you and also help you learn. So far… I have nothing. I'll keep trying. I promise. Justin.

I didn't know what to say back… I didn't even believe he was trying to help me. I didn't know what to believe. I left it and focussed on my statusing and stalking on Facebook.

Hours passed and I got off the train being greeted by Grandma.

"Oh miha!" She said grabbing my face and kissing my on my forehead.

"Hey grandma" I said in my usual gnarly sarcastic tone.

"I'm so happy you're here!" She exclaimed. Okay, obviously she didn't know about my trouble making.

"Yeah, happy to be here too" I lied easily.

"Come on, let's get you enrolled" She started babbling on about how the school was amazing for my mother and how even though she didn't board it still helped her. Hmm whatever.

When we got to the school I got directed to my room, when they opened the door there was a girl with light blue hair sitting on the top bunk of a bed.

"This is Alicia" The head mistress, Mrs Couples said, "Alicia, this is Alex. Most people sent to this school have troubles at home, getting bad grades, getting treated horrible at home so I guess you'll fit right in" I knew she was a condescending bitch but seriously? Alicia screwed her face up at the teacher and rolled her eyes poking the finger up and mimicking her when grandma and Mrs Couples had their backs turned. I silently laughed as another girl walked in the room looking confused. She had long black hair with light blue eyes and a spread of cute freckles just like Alicia. I could tell they were related straight away.

"Ahh, Jayde, nice of you to pop in" Mrs Couples air quoted 'pop' and laughed a very fake laugh. "This is Alex, you're new roommate" She gently pushed Jayde in my direction and waved goodbye closing the door. I hugged my grandma goodbye and awkwardly sat down on the clean bed.

"Don't worry" Said Alicia, "We don't bite" She snapped her teeth together and laughed very sarcastically. I thought I kind of liked her.

"Leesh…" Jayde began. "I'm Jayde, this is my sister Alicia. If you want to hang out with us at lunch, you can but just know we're not the most popular"

I shrugged. "I've never been that popular" I lied. I kind of was.

"Good, so you're not like those denim underwear wearing lollipop sucking sluts?" Alicia said blatantly.

"huh far from it" I said watching the two girls share a look.

"So, this is your bed and you can put your stuff up here I suppose" Jayde said nicely. She looked like she was in my grade, Alicia looked a bit younger.

"Alex, I hope you have fun mingling. You're the new kid now and I hope you don't get eaten up the first dinner" Alicia chuckled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I raised my eyebrows. She seemed cool, but I didn't really know what that was about.

"Don't worry, Alicia just had a hard time fitting in last year and doesn't really trust. Her 'friends' used her and well embarrassed her in front of everyone. That's why her hair is blue" Jayde explained.

"I know what it's like to not be able to trust… she'll come round" I said. The bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Jayde laughed and walked me to Dinner. I didn't see Alicia until after the prayer. So she was a wagger, like me? Wicked.


	4. You're a WHAT?

Chapter 4: You're a ….. WHAT?

As Alicia sat down next to me she bowed her head with her hands sarcastically in front of her. I laughed trying not to snort my food out of my mouth. It wasn't that I didn't respect believers in god, it was just that I didn't really believe in it, I respected what they believed in but it wasn't me.

"Alicia, what if you got caught?" Jayde hissed at her sister.

"There's no way I'd get caught, you know that" Alicia retorted with a knowing look. I suddenly felt left out, like the way Harper must have felt before she found out we were wizards. I guess I deserved that, Harper had known me since before kindergarten and I had lied to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jayde said after a whole load of conversation I missed. Alicia sneered and shoved fried chicken into her mouth.

oOo

When we got back to the room Jayde helped me make my bed and unpack my stuff, mesmerised by my clothes. Alicia sat on her top bunk popping her gum which was band at school. She offered me some and I accepted taking three, three for now and none for later I said to her.

"There's an easy way to do that" She said looking at Jayde. Magic was my first thought.

"That's not accepted here" Jayde said as if reading my thoughts. I looked at her surprised but she was staring at Alicia.

"It's just a flick of the wrist, Alex won't tell anyone" Alicia mimicked flicking her wrist and mouthed words I didn't understand.

"Alex, would you excuse us for a second?" Jayde asked taking Alicia by the arm and pulling her down and into the bathroom. I took my chance to look through their stuff, of course if they found out I'd be cast away, but I had to find out what was up with these girls. I opened Alicia's first drawer and found socks and a packed of matches. So she burned stuff? I shut that quietly and opened the second one. Hair accessories and a few CD's. I shut that one and opened the last one. A simple green and purple wooden stick. I picked it up; it was light and easy to hold. It didn't really look wooden now that I held it. So what was it?

"Open bright, show me the light, and show me what I found, but don't dare make a sound" I whispered using my hand magic. The stick began to glow and I realised that it was a wand. I heard the bathroom door open and quickly shoved it back in and sat on my neatly made up bed.

"Well, you look guilty" Alicia blurt out. I did my usual 'pssht ccsshht' sounds and waved it off.

"Alicia" Jayde started.

"Come on, what'd you do?" She put her hand on her hip and stood in front of me. Her blue hair seemed to sparkle.

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked her. I knew that if she waved it off and laughed she was lying, if she was no she was a good liar and if she said yes she wanted me to know.

"What's it to you?" She leaned down looking me in the eyes. I stared straight back into her green eyes and waved my hand around her head changing the colour of the walls from pale pink to vibrant green. Jayde gasped, at the same time Alicia smirked at me and we bumped fists.

"I like it" She said standing up. "My respect for you has increased… alot"

"I'm sorry Alex, Alicia just can't respect mortals" Jayde said pushing her sister back a little.

"That's alright" I said, "I can't respect teachers so I guess we're even" We all laughed and Alicia and I bumped fists again.

"So, do you have your wand?" Alicia asked. I shook my head sadly.

"Mom took it from me" I shrugged.

"Where is it?" She asked, taking out her wand which was still glowing.

"At my house…" I tried to get her to not notice but how could she not? It's her wand!

"Break into Alex Russo's house, take her wand and be quiet as a mouse" Alicia waved her wand around her head and suddenly my wand shot from nowhere into my hands.

"Oh that's really pretty" Jayde said taking it from me and inspecting it.

"Hey, thanks" I exclaimed and hugged Alicia.

"Don't mention it" She smiled.

"Alex, Mrs Couples will be around to check if we're in bed soon" Jayde reminded us. We all rolled our eyes and burst out laughing when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, I need to practice my magic and turn her into a toad or something" I said laughing. I opened the door and found a really gorgeous guy staring back at me.

"You must be Alex" The man stated in a English accent. He looked about 20.

"And you are?" I asked, sounding polite which surprised me.

"I'm Mr Avery, I teach English. I've been asked to tell the girls to turn out the lights" He said putting his hand on the door frame.

"Well, thank you for this reminder… Mark" I said looking at his name tag, "We'll be sure to turn out the lights in a few minutes" He smiled, nodded and leaned in slightly pushing his hand out to meet mine.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I look forward to teaching your class" He shook my hand. Haha, no you don't… I thought to myself.

"And I look forward to attending" I said in a light tone. He laughed and walked away.

"Someone has a crush" Jayde laughed.

"Oh please" I shook my head.

"Oh yes!" Alicia started jumping onto her bed. "That's Mr Avery, the sexy 21 year old! Everyone loves him, they do his work and they attend his class, that is why he is hired. He flirts like crazy but never does anything so he won't get fired. Don't get too involved" She warned.

"Me? Involved?" I turned back to the closed door and shrugged, "Never"


	5. I need my brother!

Chapter 5:

I was holding Marks hand, twirling round and round. It was as if we were naturally made for each other. He pulled me close in and just as I looked up to kiss him I was woken up suddenly.

"Alex… ALEX! GET UP!" Jayde yelled sitting on my bed. I woke with a shock and sat up straight rubbing my eyes.

"WHAT?" I yelled back at her. Alicia laughed; it was kind of a cute giggle.

"Class starts now" She said.

"Pfft, I'll be up in like… an hour or so" I said lying back down and closing my eyes.

"No Alex, Mrs Bitch will come and kill us if you're not up and ready in 10 minutes" Jayde sighed.

"Alright… I'm getting up" I was still angry at being woken up from my amazing dream.

"Can you even believe she's married?" Alicia said to Jayde about Mrs Couples.

"No… I wouldn't want to even know that reincarnated as a dog" Jayde giggled. I couldn't help it; I had to laugh at that one. It was a nice one. I fist bumped Jayde and Alicia at the awesomeness they are and went to the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed.

oOoOoOoOo

Mrs Couples knocked on the door and walked in, inspecting the beds and everything right down to the dirt on the window sill. She ran her finger on the edge and tsked like it was a sin. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand whispering. One of her 'amazing' heels broke and she fell over.

"Oh my, Mrs Couples. Are you okay?" I said sarcastically. Alicia and Jayde looked at me trying to hide their giggles.

"Ahh, no please help me up" Bitch asked me.

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled under my breath stretching my hand out. Her grip slipped and she fell over again. I smacked my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh and helped her up properly. I laughed slightly and apologised. She hobbled out of the room telling us Mr Avery would check this out. I imagined his hazel eyes looking at me and his curly light brown hair on his head. Hhmm, I should get in trouble more often.

oOoOoOoOo

Mr Avery dropped by during lunch; I was the only one there. I sat at my new desk in the room next to my bed and shoved a whole lot of books in the top draw.

"Hello Alex, I didn't know you read" He started smiling.

"Ha-ha, me… read? Ha no, I carve them out and hide things in them" I replied grabbing a pocket knife and carving more pages out of a new book. He grabbed my hand closed around the knife and brought it up to look at it.

"Alex, you know the rules" He raised his brows at me "No knives" I couldn't help but look into his dreamy eyes and listen to his very English accented voice as I got in trouble. His hand made mine feel tiny.

"Rules?" I asked acting clueless.

"Yes, rules" He forced my hand open to drop the knife onto the table and retrieved it, closing it up. "Now, be a good girl" He turned and strolled out while I checked out his arse.

'But sir you make me feel so naughty' I thought, but didn't dare say out loud.

"Okay… bye… sir" I said awkwardly waving my hand slowly then touching my head, the way I always did in awkward situations. Here I was crushing on a teacher…. But there was only four years difference, and like one year of school left.

"What was that?" Alicia asked walking through the door with a massive smile on her face.

"What was what?" I replied with a small mischievous grin.

"I saw him holding your hand! That's a bad thing, Alex" She teased, laughing at me. I waved my hand and laughed, lounging on my bed.

"He just caught me with a knife, carving books and stuff" Shrugging I pulled the half cut book into view.

"Oh, ha-ha I have a magic letter opener. They can't get up us for that. But don't cut yourself" She handed me a long purple knife thing.

"Thanks" I said with one finger on the end and the other touching the pointed part. Suddenly it poked me a bit too hard and blood starting dripping from my finger. I looked quickly up to Alicia who'd turned to go into the bathroom. I called out to her that I was going to find Jayde and ran out to the infirmary.

"Um, excuse me" I knocked with my sore hand, hiding the blood stained letter opener behind my back. The teacher turned around and asked what was wrong.

"Um, I cut myself. Do you have a bandaid?" I asked. The teacher scrutinised my wound and said there was a lot of blood, but I insisted I needed the bandaid right away. Once it was on I ran back and cleaned the blood off of the knife and walked back into the room.

"Where did you go?" Alicia asked after realising Jayde wasn't with me.

"I um… hurt my finger and had to take care of it" I shrugged. She grabbed it and raised her eyebrows asking what happened. The blood had kept soaking through the bandaid and trailed down my finger. I shrugged it off saying I didn't know.

"you cut yourself with the letter opener, didn't you?" She proclaimed softly.

"I did no such thing!" I turned away "awh yes I did… what do I do? Why is it bleeding so much?" I took the bandaid off and ran it under water.

"The letter opener clears the letters of bad things before the person reads the mail. It thinks your blood is bad" She looked at me sorrowfully.

"I need Justin" I shoved my finger in my mouth and sucked the blood until even more came out.

"Who?" She looked confused.

"My brother, I need him"


	6. Bad Blood and a Positive Alex

Chapter 6: Bad Blood And A Positive Alex

"Okay, okay… calm down! I'll just teleport him here!" Alicia said calmly.

"No! Justin always helps me, what if he can't fix this?" I was pacing around the room, talking around my bloody finger in my mouth, and I'm not swearing when I say that.

"We'll have to try." Alicia waved her wand and Justin appeared.

"Wha- ALEX?" He yelled running towards me and hugging me.

"Uhh…" I tried talking but my mouth was full of blood and I didn't want to swallow.

"I'm so happy to see y- why are you sucking your finger?" His voice went from excited to flat and questioning.

"I cut y inger wif a awic wetter owener" I tried to say around the blood and my finger.

"You what?" He pulled my finger out of my mouth and blood spurted from it and dripped down my chin onto my shirt. He shoved it back in and stepped back gasping.

"She's a VAMPIRE?" My brother pointed. Alicia and I sighed.

"She cut her finger with a magic letter opener you idiot!" Alicia said, clearing up what I had tried to say. "It gets rid of the bad things when it cuts; it thinks she has bad blood"

"Shit…" That was the first time I heard Justin swear, I wanted to say something sarcastic but I couldn't.

"Yeah, shit!" Jayde walked in with her hand on her hip. Justins eyes lit up at her beautiful face and like most times he faced a girl, he just went completely dumb. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"Because… I wanted to help Alex on my own. I'm sick of you always fixing my wrongs!" Alicia said, sounding a lot like me with Justin.

"Alright, guys we need to fix this. Seriously, stop fighting" Justin said snapping out of his blabbering idiocy.

"You're right… whoever you are." Jayde said looking at Justin like I looked at him when he said something I didn't know about.

"Alex's older brother, who usually shows up when she does something wrong" He looked at me with an annoyed expression and shook Jaydes hand holding on a bit too long.

"A mimut ago you were happy o ee me" I stepped forward sounding stupid.

"That was before I realised you were drowning in blood!" He yelled.

"Alright stop! Alex, we just need to make your blood good so that it'll stop clearing it out" Jayde said. Simple, but I didn't want good blood. I slumped on my bed holding back the tears and waited for them to come up with a spell.

"Don't let her lose her way, make it the way it should, make everything okay, turn her blood good" Jayde waved her wand and sure enough the blood stopped. I slowly pulled my finger out of my mouth and stared at it. Then I went to the sink and threw up all the blood I'd swallowed.

"Alex, are you okay" Justin asked me. I wiped my mouth with a face wipe and washed my finger.

"Thank you so much" I said hugging Jayde. I burst out crying and grabbed Alicia and Justin into a group hug.

"You guys… are the most amazing people ever. I love you all so much" I felt so happy and excited for no reason. My mind was telling me to go be happy, but my heart was saying 'what the hell is wrong with you?'.

"Uhhh… I hope this is temporary" Alicia said. "I can't live with…this" She hand gestured to me with waving hands and walked away, reminding me of myself.

"We just need to wait until the wound heals, then we can turn her back" Justin said.

"Yes, exactly" Jayde smiled at Justin.

"But… guys don't you realise? We can't… no I can't live with this, this is not Alex" Alicia argued.

"It's okay Alicia! Everybody's fine… we're all happy!" I said dancing around and laughing.

"I see what you mean" Justin said putting his hand on his chin.

"The only other thing I can think of is getting a vampire to bite her, taking all the blood out of her so that she'll survive but no blood…" Jayde said.

"Vampires are pretty…" I jumped up and laughed again.

"Sshh Alex, I'm thinking" Justin said putting his hand on my shoulder and sitting me down.

"But… Justin! I don't want to sit down! I must dance!" I grabbed his hands and swung him around the room in a random dance.

"We definitely need to change her back" He grabbed me across the chest and held me in front of him so I couldn't move.

"Awh! I love hugs!" I turned around in his arms and hugged him around the neck.

"Noo…." Justin went limp in my arms.

"Cheer up you!" I grabbed his cheeks with one hand making his lips look like a fish and made funny kids noises. "You're so cute!" I laughed.


	7. Double Trouble

Chapter 7: Double the trouble

"Get off me!" Justin yelled as I clung onto him laughing.

"Awh…. I love it when you push me off! Do it again!" I squealed grabbing onto his waist.

"I hate you…" He sighed.

"I love you too!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and plonked down on a seat.

"I don't like her anymore… She's killing me" She said. I gasped and gave her a hug.

"No no! Alicia can't be killed!" I sat on her lap and swung my arms around her pulled her face into the crook of my neck. "It's okay, Alicia, we'll get you to a hospital!"

"I think you're the one that needs to be taken to a mental hospital" Alicia said.

"No no no, you don't need to be taken to a mental hospital" I said with a big grin on my face.

"I can't handle this!" Jayde stood up and started dialling on her wand. "Hello…" She told the person the story and they came up with the same thing we had, a vampire.

"Guyysss" I drawled "We must be positive!" I stood up and paced around.

"Alex, stop" Justin grabbed my arms and stopped me from walking.

"What?" I asked him politely.

"We'll have to get a vampire" Justin looked into my eyes sadly.

"Yay! New friends!" I said jumping up and down clapping.

"Ahh…. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and motioned to the others to come with. With a flash of three wands we were all gone.

oOoOoOoOo

So here we were, at a grave yard.

"Hello?" Justin called out reluctantly. A pretty dark brown haired girl walked out. She had straight shoulder length hair, pretty big brown eyes and a fanged smile. She looked a lot like me.

"Uhh…. Huh…." Justin couldn't say anything as usual. I laughed and put my hand out to her.

"I'm Alex" I smiled, similar to the girl.

"I'm Selena" She smiled back.

"How come you guys look exactly alike?" Jayde asked, astonished.

"There is always two people in the world that look the same, well in the wizard world. I'm Alex's double" Selena's deep red lips sparkled in the moonlight.

"Well…. Uhhh… could you help us?" Jayde asked, explaining the situation as Selena listened politely.

"You do realise that when she becomes a vampire she'll belong to my clan, and become my twin?" Selena asked.

"She'll still be able to live with us… right?" Justin fired back his own question.

"Yes, but that means I'll have to live with you too. You separate us, she dies" Selena pointed lightly to me.

"Oh Yay! A new family member!" I clapped my hands and hugged her.

"Hmm… she's under a spell isn't she? She stinks of positivity. That's disgusting" Selena gently pushed me away screwing up her nose.

"Oh sorry" I said blushing and putting my head down. She tilted my head up and looked into my eyes.

"I think she'll be a brilliant vampire" Selena waved the others back and looked back at me, her eyes turning black. "It won't hurt a bit" I could tell she was lying so I tensed right up and backed away.

"I'm a liar myself, I can tell you're lying" I accused with an overly sad expression on my face. My finger started bleeding again.

"Oh no! The spell is wearing off!" Justin said trying to move closer to me. Selena pushed him away with her vampire abilities and the last thing I remembered she put her hand on my forehead and said "Sleep"

oOoOoOoOo

My head hurt and I felt woozy when I sat up.

"Where am I…?" I asked looking around seeing a dark cave and then big brown eyes staring into mine. At first I thought I was looking in a mirror, then I realised she had much shorter hair than I had.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I screamed and pushed back then hit my head on the wall. Justin came up and hugged me looking me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine… get off me! What's happening?" I brought my finger into view, remembering the cut and saw slight teeth marks, my finger was so pale. Wait, my whole hand was pale, and my arm, my legs…

"What happened?" I asked again.

"You're a vampire" The girl that looked like me asked. "You were under a spell, to be positive. Now, I turned you into a vampire so you could live" She explained.

"This is your double, her name is Selena. You have to stay with her now..." Justin finished.

"Until you become a full vampire, that is" Selena reinforced.

"So… I have no blood?" They both nodded. Selena gently touched my arm, she was so cold.

"I still have my powers, right?" I asked.

"Well yeah. And If you don't win the wizard competition, you'll still have your vampire powers" Selena smiled devilishly, I think I liked her.

"What about Mom and Dad?" I asked Justin.

"Got that sorted, we're meeting them at home! You get to come home!" Justin said excitedly.

"But… what about Alicia and Jayde?" I asked getting up and getting really close to Selena accidentally. She kind of scared me.

"They went back to school" Justin said simply shrugging.

"But… I have to see them one more time at least" I replied.

"So, you… a new vampire… wants to go to a school full of wonderful blood?" Justin asked.

"Blood? Who cares I want to see them"

"Maybe later, okay?" Justin grabbed mine and Selena's hand and flashed us home. My stuff had been flashed by Jayde and Alicia back to my room. When I got back Mom was the first to take me in her arms and cry.

"Alex! I didn't think you'd mess up so badly you had to die!" She sobbed. I could smell the wonderful blood Justin was talking about and pulled away.

"Messed up?" I asked tearing up. "You're blaming me for killing myself? I didn't mean to! Why do you keep saying I messed up?" I shook my head and ran up to my room.


	8. Family Dilemma

Chapter 8: Family Dilemma

I heard a light knock at my door, Selena's voice came through.

"Alex" She said softly. I had locked my door with my wand so no one could come in, and this time I remembered to put a spell lock on it, but somehow the door opened easily.

"Wha-?" I started. Selena smiled and shook her head gently.

"Vampire powers are different to wizards powers, spell locks mean nothing" I propped myself up with my shoulder as she sat neatly on the bed. She was wearing a cute black and purple checked skirt and a black tank top that said 'My Chemical Romance'. I love that band.

"Are you okay?" After a moment of staring and silence she spoke up.

"I'm fine" I stood up and walked around to my mirror. I couldn't see myself.

"I can tell you're not" Selena followed me and we stood staring at nothing in my mirror.

"My mother thinks I mess everything up. She thinks I can't handle anything" I started. I wanted to stop, I didn't want to confess anything, especially to someone I barely knew. She stood there quietly listening. "I mean, seriously! I do not mess everything up! And lately, I've been making things much better with my magic. Like that dreary class room! So what if I made the walls neon blue? So what if I made the windows different shapes? It makes it better!" I gasped and sat down on my bed.

"I just want her to see me for who I am, not what I do" I finished.

"You could always try your vampire powers on her?" Selena suggested.

"I like you" I smiled at her wiping away the tears threatening to ruin my makeup, and reputation.

"I like you too" She smiled back, her fangs glinting brightly. "All you have to do is hypnotise her"

I nodded and went down stairs taking mom back up to my room.

"Just look into Alex's eyes, Mrs Russo, see she's a really good person inside" Selena told mom.

"I'm a good person, Mom" I said staring her square in the eyes.

"You're a good person Alex. I'm sorry I ever doubted you" She said. I smiled and hugged her, then pushed her out of my room.

"See ya" I said.

oOoOoOoOo

I had used magic to bring in another bed for Selena for her to sleep in; turns out she liked coffins better. We both started to drift off at 5 am when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it, mom was standing there.

"Mom, I'm a vampire now, I have to sleep" I raged quietly at her trying not to wake Selena.

"Alex, you are a good person" She said as if she were in a daze.

"What?" I asked, tired.

"Alex, you are a good person" Again, the dazed look was in her eyes. I began to get scared and stepped back.

"S-Selena?"I opened the coffin and gently woke her up while staring at mom.

"What?" She woke; her eye colour was red, then slowly faded back to brown. He sat up and looked at mom.

"Alex, you are a good person" She said again.

"What do I do?" I asked in a slightly whiny voice.

"Um… we better get Justin. This has never not worked before" She got up and dragged me out of the room, locking mom inside.

oOoOoOoOo 

I banged on Justin's door then realised I could just go in. Selena sat on one side of the bed as I woke Justin up on the other. I blocked his nose with my hand and waited five seconds.

"What?" He breathed trying to get air.

"I hypnotised mom and now she won't stop calling me a good person!" I said quickly.

"Wait… what?" Justin sat up and glanced at Selena fearfully then looked at me.

"I hypnotised mom… she won't stop calling me good" I whined.

"Great" He said sarcastically. I dragged him to my room and slowly opened the door. Mom was straight in my face, repeating what I had said to her a while ago.

"Alex… I don't think I can undo this. You have to, you're a vampire now" He said.

"but… you're my brother. You always undo the horrible shit I cause!" I looked at Selena for help and she shrugged at me with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you either" She said. I locked mom back in my room and we all went to the lair.

"There must be something in here!" We all flipped through books and found nothing.

"Alex!" Justin said "Click and clap three times" I clicked, clapped, then did it again and again. I waited.

"Why?" I asked.

"It says here that to undo a vampire spell, the vampire has to click and clap three times" He replied getting excited. It was repulsive how excited he got when it came to magic. I heard someone's footsteps on the stairs and then the door opened to reveal mom. She looked at us with a blank expression.

"Mom…?" I asked slowly walking towards her.

"Alex" She frowned slightly. The whole room was waiting with anticipation to see what she'd say. "What are you doing here?"

We all sighed with relief. I explained what had happened and at first she was angry but then she looked at me and put her hands on my face.

"Miha… You know I love you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that you mess up all the time, you just… you're you, and I'm proud of you for fixing this." She said.

"Um, I fixed it!" Justin burst out. Attention seeking whore.

"Yes, Justin but at least she thought to get you." Selena said, knowing it was actually her idea to ask him.

"True, I'll give her that" He smiled at me. I ran over and gave him a big hug.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" He replied smiling.

**Hey Guys! So sorry I didn't post for so long, I've just been so busy with school work and stuff Here it is! PM me for more ideas and I'll see what I can do Remember, this is all just off the top of my head, I didn't really plan much of it… so I need a bit of help with ideas. I was thinking of making this a Jalex story but I kind of want to make it a Selax story, you know, SelenaXAlex. What do you think? Thanx - Soph**


	9. Forget Her and Love Me

Chapter 9: Forget Her and Love Me

It had been three weeks since Selena moved in. We'd gotten to know each other really well and got along like best friends. I hadn't seen Harper for ages, but Selena made me forget about her.

I was fast asleep in my bed when I suddenly awoke to Selena leaning over me.

"Holy shit" I whispered.

"Good night darling" She laughed. Instead of saying good morning we said good night when we woke up.

"Hhmm yeah" I said rolling over.

"Oh come on! It's like 10:30… it's not that early" She laughed lying down next to me. I opened my eyes and stared at her.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Thank you. So are you" She said. We both laughed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I was still getting used to getting up early. I hated it, but we had to go eat. That bit was difficult to explain.

We both got up and I changed quickly into black skinny jeans and a body hugging black shirt that had a green outline of a bird on it. Selena had made the shirt, she said she was making a clothing line for the wizard world called dream out loud. I grabbed my brush and dragged it through my long hair.

"You ready?" Selena asked when I put the brush down. I nodded and grabbed my black coat. Selena told me to dress in black so our prey don't see us. It helped that we had dark hair.

We both silently walked out the door and up the street looking around. We saw a drunk man come out of a bar yelling at a young girl, she would have been about 24 and him in his early 30's. He had a bottle in his hands and she was trying to take his car keys off of him. I supposed they were together. Selena and I quickly got into the back seat of the car without them noticing and waited till he got in and drove away. He was swerving, it kind of scared me but it didn't faze Selena at all. She whispered in his ear to pull the car over in an alley way and he did. She had hypnotised him. We pulled him out of the car and immediately killed him, humanely of course.

When we were done Selena looked at me and laughed, wiping off a stain on my lips. Her hands lingered there as well as her eyes. Then before I knew it, she kissed me. She was gentle and her fangs threatened to nick at my lips but it was a sweet kiss. A kiss that tasted of blood and mint. Her taste. I kissed back almost straight away. I didn't know why she kissed me, and I knew I had feelings for her but I didn't think it would happen like this.

If my heart still worked, I knew it would be thumping right then. I wanted to stop kissing her to catch my breath but I couldn't. I'd held it in too long and now I just couldn't stop. I pushed her up against the wall and we kept making out until my phone went off. I pulled back slowly and looked into her dark brown eyes for a moment the answered.

"What" I asked harshly.

"Alex, where are you?" Justin's voice came through the phone panicky.

"I'm out feeding" I said annoyed.

"_Where_? A woman reported her husband missing after he took his car out from the bar. He was drunk apparently. I just wanted to let you know the police are out looking for him" Justin said in a rush. There was a lump in my throat as I handed the phone to Selena with wide eyes.

"Uh… hello?" She asked. Justin must have explained it again. She almost dropped the phone. "Okay, we're coming home"

She shut the phone and gave it back to me.

"Where's your wand?" She asked. I pulled it out of my boot and flashed us back home after flashing the man and all the blood to the wizard world.

"Where did you send him?" Selena asked when we fell back on the bed.

"I don't know" I shrugged laughing. We were laughing because we were so scared but we didn't get caught. We were laughing because it was kind of awkward with the kissing, but I'd do it all over again.

I leaned over to Selena and was just about to kiss her again when my door burst open and Justin stood there.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine, go back to bed. It's like, not even 1 o'clock" I huffed. He sighed and shut the door going back to bed. How did he know? I forgot about it and grabbed Selena's face, kissing her. She giggled against my mouth and kissed back fiercely. We rolled around playfully on my bed a few times until we got puffed out and just lay there holding each other and eventually falling asleep.

We both woke up at 12 pm, we'd fallen asleep to early. I decided I wanted to eat pickles so I trudged down the stairs and said hello to my parents. I grabbed some pickles, patted Max on the head and walked back upstairs again.

"Try this" I showed Selena a pickle and she took it gingerly, inspecting it. I pushed it closer to her mouth and raised my eyebrows. She closed her eyes and put it in her mouth, chewing and nodded like she liked it. I smiled and shoved a whole bunch of them in my mouth.

"They're nice, aren't they?" I asked her. She nodded taking another one. I realised my feelings for her just kept getting stronger with the more things we had in common.


	10. Help Yourself

Chapter 10: Help Yourself

I heard a knock at my door. I'd just fallen asleep, I mean come on! I lay there and ignored it until the door opened and Justin walked in. I could tell because he had a certain smell. He went to touch me but I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Keep bothering me like this and I'll eat you" I threatened looking from his left eye to his right and back again.

"Vampires don't eat people" He said in a slightly strained voice. I pulled him off the wall and back again making him yell out.

"Don't tempt me" I said letting my fangs show.

"Okay I'm sorry! Put me down its important!" He yelled. Selena opened her coffin and groaned.

"I JUST fell asleep. WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE JUSTIN?" She yelled at him. I dropped him on his feet and he almost fell over.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said quickly as Selena got closer to him with an angry expression. "The cops found the mans car. They can't find him though. What happened? Was it you two?" He asked.

"It was us. Alex flashed him away with all the blood as well" Selena said.

"Why didn't you flash away the car?" Justin went hysterical as usual.

"Wha-why are you blaming me? I didn't think a car would get us into this trouble!" I complained at him.

"No! You never think, do you?" Justin yelled back.

"Enough!" Selena said. "Relax, I can wipe their memories and have everyone forget it all"

"You can do that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just have to get close to them" She shrugged.

"Of to prison we go" I said. "Wow, I knew it would happen but not this early…"

"We just have to go to the cops and tell them we witnessed it" Selena said simply.

"Not that simple" Justin walked down stairs, motioning for us to follow him. I looked at Selena with wide eyes and she shrugged, following him.

"What's wrong Justin? What are you talking about?" Selena asked touching him on the shoulder as he opened the door to the lair.

"Hello girls" We all stopped abruptly in front of professor Crumbs.

"Uhhh hello…. sir" I said trying to push myself behind Selena. She pushed me in front of her and we did that a few times before Justin settled us down.

"The cops will never find you" Crumbs said.

"Oh good, you're on our side" I sighed with relief.

"However"

"Oh great, there's always a 'however'" I huffed walking over to stand behind Justin again.

"However, Miss Russo and Miss Gomez, you two are not safe from the wizard council" He finished. I groaned and sat down on Dad's chair.

"Professor Crumbs, maybe there is something you can do? We need to eat!" Selena explained.

"I'm sorry Selena, but what you did was wrong. You stole a man" He apologised and with a flash he was gone.

"Awh what do we do? Justin?" I whined.

"Oh now you want my help?" He shook his head at me.

"You're my brother" I whispered.

"And you expect me to drop everything and help you?" He looked me in the eyes getting closer to me.

"Justin…"

"Alex. No. You need to learn how to fix it yourself" He walked off. I burst into tears and felt Selena wrap her arms around me.

"It's okay, we'll get through this" She rubbed my back and wiped away my tears.

"I don't know what to do" I sobbed.

"Sshh honey it's okay"


End file.
